htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Soft Skin
Soft Skin is a Halloween Horror Haunt episode written by User:Fenton Menace. Story The jeep was driving, with salty in the back, tied up, duct tape on her mouth. The man driving the jeep, was a white lynx, wearing a black breathing mask, that covers his mouth and nose, with two tubes that both are on each cheek, and they connect to a oxygen tank. Hes wearing a unbuttoned black leather jack, a black tank top, with a bullet proof vest underneath. He is also wearing camouflage pants. She tried to escape, but with little to no success. The jeep stops. She panics, hoping someone will hear her. But no luck, she is knocked out again, and was placed in a sports bag. She was carried into the building, all the sudden she was dropped onto something. The bag is opened, and her lifeless rag doll like body is taken out. And placed on the table. She was unconscious but still alive and well. She then woke up to a sharp pain. She tried to scream, she was being skinned, the killer wasn't wearing his leather jacket anymore. He was skinning her legs. A few hours later, the room is bloody. Salty is lifeless, and dead. The killer gets a call and answers. "What is it?" said the killer "is she dead skinner?" asked the ma'am "she's dead... i'll hide her body in a bit." said skinner "Good Mr. Skinner, you're payment will be delivered shortly, you'll get it when you come back." replied the Ma'am. "Alright, see ya soon. Bye." Skinner hanged up. He got out of his chair and he got a pair of gloves and got them on. He carried the body and placed her rag doll-like body in the bag. He carried the bag to his jeep and placed it in his trunk and closed it shut. He drove out of the driveway and into the woods. He went to a small swamp and he got the body bag out of the trunk and placed it in there. Skinner arrived home and collected his payment and the skin was being sewed into a coat. The next day a man entered a shop called "Beauty Skins" the most popular high-quality clothing store in the town. At the cashier was a young, small black cat wearing glasses, a purple shirt, and a skirt. The man was trying on a coat, he liked the coat. The coat was soft, smooth, and everything about it was good. Little did he know, the coat was made out of the skin of Salty. A woman that the whole nation is talking about due to the mass murder at the rented mansion during the weekend. "Just shut up and take my money! I love it!" said the customer and he placed down $50 for the clothing and he walked out the store and put on the coat. "what a successful day for the store Ms. Wuornos." said the cashier. "Indeed Ms. Maria." said Ms. Wuornos. Ms. Wuornos was the owner of the store, it was a family business since the goldrush. The town saw its better days, but its one of the few booming towns that is still operating. The store is the oldest operating business. The store has done everything to survive, but what Ms. Wuornos is doing is something the previous store owners never done before. Making clothing from skin, and Ms. Wuornos and Skinner are the only ones that know this. "Here's your paycheck." Ms. Wuornos gave Ms. Maria $500 dollars for the week. "Thank you madam." said Ms. Maria. "Time to close the store for the weekend." The store was closed and the two went home. Ms. Wuornos went to Skinner's house. "Mr. Skinner, the FBI might be coming to the town since the ma'am you killed was reported to come here." said Ms. Wuornos. "Let them come, I need more people to skin." replied Skinner.